Short Stories
by Summer's Sun
Summary: These are just some oneshot stories! Hope you enjoy them, RobStar, RaeBB, RaeCy, BBTerra, some CyRaeBB! NEW STORY: STARFIRE'S PARENTS PART 2
1. The Stories

A/N: Notice all the changes! I know that the next story was suppose to be **Never Forgotten **but I changed it and now the new story is called **Welcome To My Life. **

**NOTICE: THE CHANGES ARE IN BOLD!!!**

Short Stories

1. Starfire and Robin's Time Alone (For RobStar fans)

2. Beast Boy and Raven's Little Talk (For RaeBB fans)

3. Raven and Cyborg's Day Out (For RaeCy fans)

4. Starfire's Parents Part 1 (For RobStar fans)

5. April Fools!! (A funny story, there is no couples just some teams! Okay it's Robin, Starfire, Terra and Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg! Let the games begin!!)

6. Raven Quits (For BBRaeCy fans)

7. With You In Your Dreams (For RobStar fans)

**8. Welcome To My Life (For RaeBBTerra fans)**

**9. Secret Love (For RobStar and RaeCy)**

10. Starfire's Parents Part 2 (For RobStar fans)

11. The Worst Day Ever (For BBRaeCy fans and RobStar fans)

12. How Could You? (For RobStarSpeedy fans)

13. I Don't Think I Should Say I'm Sorry (For RaeBB fans)

14. I Didn't Know I Had Emotions (For RaeCy and BBTerra fans)

15. My Feelings Will Never Change (For RobStar and RaeBB fans)

16. Can You Ever Forgive me? (For RobStar fans)

17. I Care Part 1 (For RobStar and RaeBB fans)

18. Sugar High (A funny story for RobStar and RaeBB fans)

19. Getting Messy (Another funny story for RobStar and BBRaeCy fans)

20. I Care Part 2 (For RobStar and RaeBB fans)

21. Memories (For RobStar fans)

22. My Life Afterwards (For RaeBB and RobStar fans)

23. I Care Part 3 (For RobStar and RaeBB fans)

24. What Will The Future Bring? (For RobStar fans)

25. A Very Happy Ending (For RobStar and RaeCy fans)

26. A Girls Day Out (No couples! It's just the girls staring in this!!)

27. I Know What You Did and I Can't Forgive You (For RobStar fans)

28. I Promise (For BBRaeCy fans)

29. Alls Fair In Love And War Part 1 (For RobStar, BBTerra, RaeBB, RaeCy fans)

30. How Do I Say I Love You? (For BBTerra fans)

31. A Wish Upon A Star (For RobStar fan

32. I Love You (For BBTerra fans)

33. I Wish I Had A Hero (For RobStar fans)

34. Raven's Choice (For RaeBB fans)

35. My Hero (For RobStar fans sort of based on I Wish I Had A Hero)

36. I Wish Upon A Raven?!?! (For RaeCy fans)

37. Oh No You Didn't!! (A funny story for RobStar and RaeBB fans)

38. Someone Is Watching Me (A funny story, for RobStar, RaeCy, BBTerra fans)

39. All Fair In Love And War Part 2 (For RobStar, BBTerra, RaeBB, and RaeCy fans)

40. Why Would You Care? (For RobStar and RaeBB fans)

41. I Love You, But I Hate You (For RobStar fans)

42. What The Future Holds (For RaeCy, BBTerra, RaeBB, and RobStar fans)

43. Midnight Tears (For RobStar fans

44. The Forgotten (For RaeBB fans)

45. If You Knew (For RaeCy fans)

46. I'll Be With You Forever (For RobStar fans)

Might be more stories… So enjoy!!Not all of them are songfics, just some of them!! ENJOY! I demand you to enjoy all of them!!! LOL!!!


	2. Starfire and Robin's Time Alone

Starfire and Robin's Time Alone

Everybody was out of the T tower except for Robin and Starfire. Starfire was making pudding of happiness and Robin was outside.

_Will I always be there for you?  
When you need someone, Will I be that one you need?  
Will I do all my best to, to protect you?  
When the tears get near your eyes  
Will I be the one that's by your side? _

"What do I need now?" Starfire asked herself as she added all the things into the pudding and then it was ready. Starfire walked out of the T tower looking for Robin to share the pudding with.

"Robin?" Starfire yelled and Robin waved his hands. Starfire smiled and walked over to the rocks surrounding the T tower.

"What's up Star?" Robin asked and Starfire held up the bowl.

"See, I made pudding of happiness and I wish to share it with you" Starfire said and Robin backed away.

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will _

__"Not really feeling hungry right now..." Robin said and Starfire shrugged. 

"Oh well, more for me then... Is there something wrong Robin?" Starfire asked and Robin nodded.

"Tell me, I am your best friend and I wish to know what you are thinking, please Robin" Starfire said and gulped down a spoon full of pudding.

"Well it's something that you might not want to know" Robin said and Starfire smiled. _She smiles, does that mean she will understand that I like her more then just a friend? _Robin thought.

"Tell me Robin, I will understand" Starfire said and picked up another spoon full of the pudding of happiness.

"Star, I like you more then just a friend" Robin said and Starfire looked confused.

"What does that mean Robin?" Starfire said and placed down the bowl of pudding.

"It means I like you a lot" Robin said and Starfire smiled. _I never thought this day would come!! Robin loves me!! How wonderful!! I must tell him how I feel!! But should I? I must!! _Starfire thought and hugged Robin.

_Will I take tender tender care of you?  
Take your darkest night and make it bright for you  
Will I be there to make you strong and to lean on?  
When this world has turned so cold  
Will I be the one that's there to hold?_

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for those words!!" Starfire said and let go of Robin.

"That means so much to me Star" Robin said and leaned in. Starfire smiled and leaned in too. They kissed lightly before the other titans ruined it. They walked up to them.

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will _

"Dude get a room!!" Beast Boy said and the two blushed. _How could Beast Boy spoil this? I mean it was perfect for a while!! _Robin thought before Raven and Cyborg walked up behind Beast Boy.

"Did we miss something?" Raven asked and Beast Boy nodded. He turned to face Raven and Cyborg and told them about what happened. When they turned to see Robin and Starfire, they were gone.

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will _

_Yeah  
And I love you more every day  
And nothing will take that love away  
When you need someone  
I promise I'll be there for you (there for you)  
I promise _

"Where did they go?" Beast Boy asked and all they heard was a motorcycle engine fade into the distance.

"How could they just walked out on us?!" Cyborg said and Beast Boy agreed. They started running after the couple, but Raven stopped them.

"Let them go" Raven said and dragged the two boys inside the T tower....

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will _

With Starfire and Robin....

"Robin are you sure the others aren't going to be mad?" Starfire asked as she held tightly onto Robin's waist.

"I'm pretty sure" Robin said and Starfire smiled.

"Thank you Robin for everything" Starfire said and leaned on Robin's back.

"It was nothing, nothing at all...." Robin said and they rode off together forever....

_And I promise (and I promise)  
I promise (oh I promise you)  
I will be there when you call me (when you call me)  
I promise (I promise)  
I promise I will_

The End


	3. Beast Boy and Raven's Little Talk

Beast Boy and Raven's Little Talk

Seeing Robin and Star together, Beast Boy was thinking about his feelings for Raven. Should he talk to her? _I think I should talk to Raven.... She could reject me though... I should just try.... _Beast Boy thought and walked to Raven's door. He knocked on it. No answer, he knocked again, no answer. Cyborg walked past the door.

"She's in the kitchen" Cyborg said and Beast Boy nodded. Beast Boy walked into the kitchen. Robin and Starfire were out on a date or something and Raven was reading a book. She stopped reading when Beast Boy walked in.

_I've been thinking how to step to you_

_And still try my best to keep my cool_

_And make sure that I don't break the rules_

_(While I try to solve a mystery)_

_Now it seems that everybody knows_

_But it seems not everybody shows_

_That love is the only way to go_

_(No, it doesn't matter what you see)_

_All I want is for love to live_

_Let's learn to give love_

"Hey Raven, I've been meaning to talk to you" Beast Boy said and Raven sighed and placed her book down.

"Make it fast, I've got to go out soon" Raven said and Beast Boy sat down next to her. _I wonder what Beast Boy wants to talk to me about.... I hope he has a good reason to talk to me.... _Raven thought.

_When he is down you should help your brother_

_When it comes around you should help one another_

_Help build him up when he's down and out_

_(Ask what you can)_

_Do when you see he needs help from another_

_When it comes around we should help one another_

_Help build him up when he's down and out_

_That's what love's all about_

_What love's about; What love's about_

_What love's about_

"I've been meaning to talk to you about well 'us' before you say anything, I just wanted to know is there an us?" Beast Boy asked and Raven was shocked. For a moment everything was quiet.

_I'll keep trying hard to help you see_

_Cause I really wanna' make you see_

_Help you understand what love can be_

_(If you'd only, only just believe)_

_Is there anyway to keep it real_

_While I try to tell you what I feel_

_And make sure you really know the deal_

_(So can anybody talk to me)_

_All I want is for love to live_

_Let's learn to give love_

"I don't know Beast Boy, is there an us?" Raven asked and Beast Boy smiled.

"Do you want an us Raven?" Beast Boy asked and Raven shrugged. _Do I want an 'us'? I really do, but the words just aren't coming out of my month!! Why can't I say anything, say something Raven!! _Raven thought.

_When he is down you should help your brother_

_When it comes around you should help one another_

_Help build him up when he's down and out_

_(Ask what you can)_

_Do when you see he needs help from another_

_When it comes around we should help one another_

_Help build him up when he's down and out_

_That's what love's all about_

_What love's about; What love's about; What love's about_

_What love's about_

"I would really like there to be an us" Beast Boy said and Raven froze. She really wanted there to be an 'us', but it just didn't come out.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked and Raven snapped out of her mode.

"What?" Raven asked

"Do you want there to be an us?" Beast Boy asked and Raven shrugged.

_I'm calling everyone around me_

_Won't you please, please; Oh tell me_

_What can make the world grow stronger_

_Love can; Love can_

_When he is down you should help your brother_

_When it comes around you should help one another_

_Help build him up when he's down and out_

_(Ask what you can)_

_Do when you see he needs help from another_

_When it comes around we should help one another_

_Help build him up when he's down and out_

_That's what love's all about_

_(repeat)_

"Yes Beast Boy, I want there to be an us" Raven said and Beast Boy smiled. Beast Boy leaned and Raven leaned in so they met each other halfway. Cyborg walked into the room. Raven and Beast Boy didn't even notice.

"I knew it along" Cyborg said to himself before he left the room.... Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven. _Finally in his arms.... Feel so right...._ Raven thought to herself.....

_I'm calling everyone around me_

_Won't you please, please; Oh tell me_

_What can make the world grow stronger_

_Love can; Love can_

_When he is down you should help your brother_

_When it comes around you should help one another_

_Help build him up when he's down and out_

_(Ask what you can)_

_Do when you see he needs help from another_

_When it comes around we should help one another_

_Help build him up when he's down and out_

_That's what love's all about_

_(repeat)_

_What love's about; What love's about; What love's about_

_Ask what you can_

_What love's about; What love's about; What love's about_

_That's what love's all about_

The End

Did you like it? Okay, you must review!! If you have any ideas for short stories, I will greatly thank you!! REVIEW PLEASE!!

Starfire893


	4. Raven and Cyborg's Day Out

Raven and Cyborg's Day Out

Raven was sitting at the kitchen table when Cyborg walked into the room. Raven placed down her book.

"Hey Rae, where is everybody?" Cyborg asked

"Their all out, probably going shopping" Raven said

"Hey you wanna go out?" Cyborg questioned

"I guess" Raven said and they walked out the door and got into the T car. They drove to the mall.

_  
Woke up around a half past ten  
Can't believe that I'm late again  
Put down about a quart of caffine  
To start my post and then  
I grabbed my jeans off the floor and I hit the door,  
Just the same old same_

"I didn't know you wanted me to go to the mall with you" Raven said

"Well I said out" Cyborg said and they walked into the mall. Raven had her hood on her head. She didn't feel like having people notice her.

"So what do you want to do first?" Cyborg questioned

"I don't really care" Raven said

"Okay, so let's get something to eat" Cyborg said and dragged Raven to the food court.

_It goes to show  
You never know  
When everything's about to change  
  
_Raven watched as Cyborg ate. She hadn't gotten anything.

"Are you sure you don't wan anything Rae?" Cyborg asked and Raven nodded.

"I'm sure" Raven said

"So what do you want to do after this?" Cyborg asked

"I don't know maybe we could see a movie" Raven said and Cyborg knew she was joking, but pretended not too.

"Oh Rae, that's a great idea! Let's go see fluffy bunnies!!" Cyborg said joking.

"Yea, let's go do that" Raven said joking too.

"Coe on let's go see them!!" Cyborg said and dragged Raven into a pet store.

_Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ....  
Had the best day of my life_

Raven and Cyborg watched the bunnies hop around.

"Are we done yet?" Raven asked twitching slightly.

"Nope, which one do you like?" Cyborg asked

"Why?" Raven asked

"Because I want to know" Cyborg said

"The black one" Raven said and Cyborg picked up the black one and handed it to Raven.

"We are not getting a bunny" Raven said

"Oh yea we are" Cyborg said and they bought the rabbit.

"I can't believe we bought a rabbit."

_Can't say exactly what it was  
She's not the usual type  
She wore a cowboy hat  
With her red Prada boots  
And a Gwen Stefani smile  
Then she pulled out a pen and surprised me when_

Raven smiled slightly.

"Hey Cyborg" Raven asked

"Yea" Cyborg said

"I'm having a great time" Raven said and Cyborg smiled. They walked through the mall Raven holding the rabbit in her arms. They walked on and on until the mall ended.

"I'm glad you decided to come Rae" Cyborg said

"I'm happy I'm here, it gives me a little time off" Raven said

"From what?" Cyborg asked

"Oh you'll find out" Raven said

_She wrote her number on my hand  
Then she was gone,  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man  
  
Just another day  
Started off like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life_

"So when do you want to go?" Cyborg asked as they sat down at a table.

"Oh, soon" Raven said and they talked for a while.

"Come on let's go before the others think we went on a date" Cyborg said

"Is this not a date?" Raven asked and she was acting kind of weird.

"Ummm.... I guess it is now" Cyborg said

"Thanks Cyborg" Raven said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They walked to the door.

"It was nothing Rae" Cyborg said and blushed. _Raven is acting really strange, oh well...._ Cyborg thought to himself.

"To let you know, I can read minds" Raven said

"OOPPS!!" Cyborg said and blushed.

"Come on Cyborg, we better get back soon!!" Raven said and they got into the T car. Raven looked at Cyborg.

"Cyborg, this was the best day I've ever had" Raven said

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Cyborg said and they returned to the T tower. The other three were waiting.

"Let's go inside" Raven said and they walked into the T tower. Raven knowing she had a good time and Cyborg knowing he had the best day of his life....

_I guess it goes to show  
You never really know  
When everything's about to change  
  
Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life [x2]_

The End

A/N: Did you like it? I really hope you did!! I know Raven was acting a little strange, but that's ok!! -- Okay, so review please!!

Starfire893


	5. Starfire's Parents Part 1

Starfire's Parents Part 1

"ROBIN! I must tell you something!!" Starfire yelled and Robin came rushing down the stairs.

"What is it Star?" Robin asked and Starfire smiled.

"Sit down, I want you to be totally prepared for this" Starfire said and Robin sat down, but looked worried.

"Oh don't worry, since we're a couple now, I want you to meet my parents" Starfire said happily though Robin was not so happy. Starfire smiled and wondered if Robin would come to his senses and meet her parents.

"You mean really?" Robin asked and Starfire nodded.

"And now is a prefect time because they're coming to earth anyways to visit" Starfire said and the door bell rang.

"They must be here" Starfire said and clapped her hands.

"And you decided to tell me now?" Robin asked

"Well they only called today!!" Starfire said and floated to the door.

Starfire opened the door and there stood a man and a woman that looked exactly like Starfire.

"MOTHER, FATHER! You have arrived!!" Starfire said and hugged both of them.

"Oh yay!" Robin whispered to himself as he followed the three into the living room. They all sat down on the couch.

"Robin this is my mother, Sunlight, and my father Nightlight" Starfire said and Robin smiled slightly.

"Hello" Sunlight said and looked at him strangely.

"Hi" Robin said simply.

"Now, mother, father, I have something to tell you! Robin and I am going steady!!" Starfire said

"WHAT?!" Sunlight and Nightlight yelled together. Starfire was totally shocked at how her parents reacted.

_**Sick and tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Trippin over myself  
Goin nowhere  
  
Waiting, Suffocating,  
No direction, And I took a dive and...**_

"Mother, father! How could you act this way?" Starfire asked and placed her hand on Robin's.

"I love him and he loves me back" Starfire said and her parents nodded.

"We know Starfire dear, but we already had somebody waiting for you on our planet" Nightlight said and Starfire got up.

"Did you want me to come back? Have you come to take me away or something?" Starfire asked and her voice changed into a yell.

"Starfire don't raise you're voice at me!!" Sunlight said

"Starfire, you're royal, and he's not" Nightlight said

"But I love him! He's my life and why can't you live with it?" Starfire yelled

"Because you're suppose to be with a prince or a knight and I do not think he is a prince or a knight" Nightlight said

"I can't believe you didn't trust that I could find somebody" Starfire said and ran up to her room leaving Robin and her parents alone.

"There are some rules we want to lay down here mister Robin" Nightlight said and Robin nodded.

"No sleeping with my daughter, no going out with her, and probably just stay away from her. She needs somebody better then you" Nightlight said and they both walked up to their room. Robin didn't know what to say. He walked over to Starfire's room even though her father had banned him.

"Star open up it's me" Robin said and the doors slid open. Robin walked into the room and sat down next to Starfire.

"Star, your parents have forbidden me from seeing you" Robin whispered so Starfire's parents couldn't hear that he was there.

"WHAT?!"

"Star, keep it down" Robin said and Starfire nodded.

"How could they? They know I love you!!" Starfire cried and buried her head in Robin's chest.

"Robin, I love you.... I just want you to know that whatever happens I will still love you" Starfire said once she had dried her tears and was facing Robin.

_**On the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me from myself  
And I won't forget the way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you  
**_

Robin nodded and he let go of Starfire. Starfire gasped as Robin walked out the room without saying anything. Then she heard the faint words of Robin's.

"I will always love you Star...." Starfire smiled and heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?!"

"Starfire, we heard voices! Is that Robin boy in your room?" Sunlight said and Starfire's door opened.

"Of course not Mother" Starfire lied and smiled sweetly to make sure her parents would believe her. Sunlight smiled back at her daughter and she believed her daughter.

"Good"

"Yes mother" Starfire said and smiled. Sunlight walked out of the door smiling. She walked back to her room. Starfire sighed and buried her face in her pillow. She felt like sinking into the floor so she would disappear. There was another knock on the door.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO TALK RIGHT NOW!!" Starfire yelled expecting her parents to yell back at her.

"Oh ok Star" Starfire heard Cyborg say.

"No wait Cyborg, I thought you were my parents, come in come in!!" Starfire said and then Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven came in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Starfire asked as she wiped her tears away.

"They heard screaming and wanted to know what it was" Raven said in her emotionless voice.

"It was nothing" Starfire lied and smiled.

"Come on boys, it was nothing" Raven said and she followed the boys out the door.

"WHY AM I LYING?!?!" Starfire yelled to herself and everybody heard her. Robin was in the training room, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were still outside Starfire's room, Sunlight and Nightlight were next door to their daughters room and heard what she was screaming about. Everybody rushed to her door. They heard sobs coming from inside. They stopped to stare at everybody else there.

"What are you doing here?" Nightlight asked Robin. Robin shrugged. The door slid open and Starfire stood there. She didn't have any tears and she looked perfect.

"What is everybody doing here?" Starfire asked

_**I've been wonderin why  
It's only me  
Have you always been inside  
Waiting to breathe  
It's alright, sunlight on my face  
I wake up and yeah, I'm alive**_

Starfire stared at everybody standing in front of her door.

"Um, we were just...." Robin started, but trailed off.

"Very well, would anybody like to go to the enjoyment of the park with me?" Starfire asked and everybody looked at each other.

"I'll go Star" Robin said

"Then we will go too" Nightlight and Sunlight said together. Starfire nodded and took Robin's hand in hers. She pulled him downstairs and outside with Nightlight and Sunlight close behind them. Once they had gotten outside and were walking to the park, Starfire rested her head on Robin's shoulder trying to annoy her father and mother. Once they got there, Starfire made an excuse to leave her mother, father, and Robin alone. Starfire hid behind a tree to listen to them.

"You better stay away from our daughter because she's getting married soon" Nightlight said and Starfire felt a tear come down her face.

"That is right, she needs a honorable man and we just don't think you're that type" Sunlight said and Starfire felt more tears coming down her face. Starfire had no idea this was what her parents were doing to **her **Robin. Starfire dried up her eyes and quickly walked out. She sat down on the bench right next to Robin.

"So what did you talk about while I was gone?" Starfire asked trying to keep herself from screaming at her parents.

"Oh nothing much" Sunlight lied and was staring at her daughter and Robin together. Starfire was holding his hand.

"I hope you guys get more friendly.... Will you for me?" Starfire asked her parents with puppy dog eyes. Nightlight and Sunlight shook their heads.

"Not now Star" Nightlight said and Starfire frowned. She didn't want her parents to fight with her boyfriend.

"Very well, what do you want to do now?" Starfire asked as she rested her head on Robin's shoulder. She wanted o teach her parents a lesson. She wanted to make sure that her parents understood that this was her life not theirs.

"Um, why don't we just take a walk" Robin suggested and Starfire nodded.

"Robin that's the perfect idea!!" Starfire said and she grabbed Robin and quickly walked down the path her parents close behind her. They walked quickly so Starfire didn't have to deal with her parents. They finally stopped at the pond.

"What a beautiful site, don't you think?" Starfire asked and looked at her parents which were sitting right next to her.

"Yes Starfire darling, it's perfect... Almost to perfect" Sunlight muttered out the last thing so only her and her husband could hear. They both stared at their daughter which was talking to Robin and staring at the pond.

"I don't get why she likes that Robin kid so much!!" Nightlight said and Sunlight shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that we're going to take Robin down!!" Sunlight whispered to Nightlight and they continued to watch their daughter.

_**Cause on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me from myself  
And i won't forget the way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through**_

"Robin, I do not get why my parents do not want me with you!!" Starfire said and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't really either" Robin said and they both looked over their shoulders to see Starfire's parents staring at them.

"Right just what I need" Starfire muttered to herself.

"Star, are you okay?" Robin asked and Starfire nodded.

"Of course I'm alright!!" Starfire said in her normal cheerful voice.

"Well it's getting late, let's go home" Starfire said and they all got up and went back to the T tower. The three who had stayed home were waiting for them with dinner.

"Here they are! Everybody gathered around for dinner!!" Cyborg said and everybody sat at the table.

"So Robin, you mind if we ask you some questions to see if you're good enough for Starfire?" Nightlight asked

"I don't believe this!!" Starfire said and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh Starfire darling, we're just giving him a chance!!" Sunlight lied. They were never going to give Robin a chance. They just didn't like him period. Robin wrapped his arm around her and supported her.

"It's okay Star, I don't mind" Robin said

"So where are your parents now?" Sunlight asked

"MOTHER, FATHER NO FUTHER QUESTIONS!!" Starfire yelled and Robin shook his head.

"Star, it's okay. They died a long time ago" Robin answered and Starfire sighed and let some tears fall. Robin still had his arm around Starfire and Starfire's face was buried in Robin's shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry" Nightlight and Sunlight said together even though they were not sorry at all.

"So how did you decide to make this crum-I mean wonderful team?" Sunlight asked sweetly.

"That's it! Mother, father I'm big enough to make my own decisions and I want to be with Robin and that's it!!" Starfire shouted

_**But I held onto you  
  
I was so afraid, of going under  
But now, the weight of the world  
Feels like nothing, no, nothing  
  
Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
Down, down, down  
You're all I needed  
Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
You're all i needed  
  
And I won't forget the way you loved me**_

"No Starfire darling, you're going to marry the prince weather you like it or not!!" Nightlight said and with that he and his wife were out of the room. Starfire was on the verge of tears. She buried her face in Robin's shoulder soaking his shirt.

"I better just talk to her alone" Robin said and got Starfire to walk upstairs to her room. The other titans heard the door close and voices.

"Star, we'll get through this somehow" Robin said

"Promise me Robin that we will be together no matter what" Starfire said and Robin stared at her green eyes. They were soft and sad.

"I promise Star" Robin said

"I love you" Starfire said and flung her arms around Robin.

"I love you too Star" Robin said and felt wetness on his shoulder. Starfire was crying again.

"Star, please stop crying" Robin said and Starfire stopped sobbing. Soon Starfire's eyes closed and she fell asleep in Robin's eyes.

"I promise you Star," Robin said and lay Starfire on her bed. Robin kissed her forehead and walked towards the doors.

"Robin please don't go" Starfire whispered and Robin turned to look at her bright green eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" Robin asked and Starfire giggled lightly.

"After you put me done I woke up" Starfire said and patted the spot next to her softly.

"Don't leave me alone Robin" Starfire said and Robin sighed and gave in. Starfire rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Good night Robin" Starfire said and Robin wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Good night princess" Robin said and Starfire smiled.

"Don't forget I will love you no matter what happens" Robin said and Starfire smiled again but bigger.

"I will never forget Robin"

_**All that I wanted...  
All that I needed... now  
  
On the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me from myself  
And I won't forget the way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you  
But I held onto you  
But I held onto you**_

To Be Concluded

A/N: I know some people wanted the story to be longer then the song, but I just couldn't write anymore because I had no idae what to write!! Anyways the song for Starfire and Robin's time alone was Stacie Orrico (Sorry, I don't know how to spell it!!) I promise, for Beast Boy and Raven's Little Talk, it was Stacie Orrico That's What Loves About, for Cyborg and Raven's day out, it was Jesse McCarthy (Okay, I know I suck at spelling peoples last names!!) The Best Day of My Life, and for the is was Ryan Cabrera (I think that's how you spell it!!) On The Way Down!! I know the parents names or bad, but too bad for you!! Anyways please review!! Till next time!!

Starfire893


	6. April Fools!

April Fools!!

Starfire looked at the calendar. April 1st? What did that mean? She wandered around the T tower looking for Robin to ask him was April 1st meant. She had heard that it was a day that 'pranks' go on, but she had no idea what kind of pranks.

"Robin!!" Starfire yelled and walked into Robin's room.

"Hey Star, what is it?" Robin asked and Starfire smiled sweetly.

"I wanted to know what this 'April Fools Day' means, can you tell me?" Starfire asked

"Wait, you're telling me that Today is April Fools Day?" Robin asked and Starfire nodded and showed him the calendar she had been looking at.

"Well Star, it's sort of when people play tricks on people" Robin said

"What kind of tricks? Bad tricks?" Starfire questioned and Robin shook his head.

"Nah, sort of like **funny **tricks" Robin said and Starfire looked at him in a strange way.

"You mean they will not be hurtful right?" Starfire asked and Robin nodded.

"Nope, they won't be ummm, hurtful at all" Robin said and Beast Boy's voice called through the whole tower.

"DUDES GET DOWN HERE NOW! IT'S TIME TO DO TEAMS DUDE!!" Beast Boy called and everybody was down in the common room.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Raven asked in a annoyed tone.

"BB I was just finishing something really important" Terra whined and Beast Boy smiled.

"It's April Fools Day" Beast Boy started and cut himself off.

"And?" Raven asked

"It's time to make teams" Beast Boy finished

"THAT'S IT?!?!" Raven shouted and Beast Boy backed off.

"Well it's sort of fun you know...." Beast Boy said

"Oh friend Raven please let Beast Boy continue I really want to know what this 'April Fools' day is!!" Starfire said and clapped her hands together making a loud sound.

"Well I guess I'll do the teams" Beast Boy said and got out a list.

"Raven and Terra..."

"WHAT?!?!" Raven shouted again.

"I'm stuck with her all day?" Terra whined

"Robin and Starfire...."

"Oh wonderful! I am with my friend!!" Starfire said and clapped her hands together again.

"Yea..." Robin said and looked away from the group. (A/N: OOOO ROBIN!!)

"And me and Cyborg" Beast Boy said and put the list away.

"So let the games begin!!" Beast Boy said and the three teams spilt from the whole team....

With Raven and Terra....

"Ok I know we don't want to work as a team, but we have too" Terra said as they sat in Terra's room. Raven agreed. If they wanted to get through this, they would have to work as a team.

"Who should our first prank be on?" Raven asked

"Beast Boy and Cyborg, I know exactly where their going first" Terra said

"How would you know?" Raven asked

"A girlfriend's gotta know!!" Terra said and they set up their first prank....

With Robin and Starfire....

"So friend Robin, who should we 'pull a prank' on first?" Starfire asked

"Probably Raven and Terra" Robin said and Starfire nodded.

"What shall we do?" Starfire asked

"Well let's see why don't you get a fan, feathers, and you're alarm clock and meet me on the roof" Robin said and Starfire looked at him weirdly.

"Will something happen to my alarm clock friend Robin?" Starfire asked and Robin shook his head.

"No way, nothing bad will happen to you're alarm clock" Robin assured her and Starfire nodded.

"I shall see you soon then friend Robin" Starfire said and they both went off looking for what they needed....

With Beast Boy and Cyborg....

"So should we play a prank on the two girls or Robin and Starfire?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg and Cyborg shrugged.

"I think we should play it on the two love birds" Cyborg said

"Raven and Terra are in love?!?! I always thought Terra loved me!!" Beast Boy said and Cyborg hit him on the head.

"ROBIN AND STARFIRE YOU DUMBO!!" Cyborg shouted and then covered his mouth with his hand.

"Oh..." Beast Boy said and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Come on, let's go get the prank ready before we spill our secret!!!" Cyborg said and Beast Boy nodded. They quickly got out of Beast Boy's room and walked around the corner of the tower. Beast Boy stepped on a button that released a million of tiny bugs.

"GROOSS! THAT'S GROSS!!!!" Beast Boy yelled and tried to get all the bugs off of him.

"April Fools dear!!" Terra voice came from around the other corner. The two girls came out from their hiding places.

"EWWW! GET THEM OFF OF ME!!" Beast Boy yelled so loud that even Robin and Starfire could hear it even through they were on the top of the tower and the two boys and girls were on the second floor. (A/N: Are there floors? Don't know, don't care really!!)

"Oh I'm sorry, you can try this brush!!" Terra said and handed his a brush with blue paint in it. So when you pushed on it, blue paint would come out.

"Umm, I wouldn't do that...." Cyborg started, but Beast Boy cut him off.

"But I would!!" Beast Boy said and used the brushed. He pushed down and all the blue paint came out onto his green skin.

"TERRA, RAVEN!!!" Beast Boy shouted and Terra's laughter echoed the whole T tower....

With Starfire and Robin...

"What is that sound I hear friend Robin?" Starfire asked as they set up their prank.

"I think it's laughter, I bet Terra and Raven set up a prank on Beast Boy and Cyborg" Robin said and Starfire nodded.

"When will this be done friend Robin?" Starfire asked and Robin shrugged.

"In a couple moments, just hold on Star" Robin said and finished the last thing on their prank.

"Now do we just wait for Terra and Raven to come out on the roof and wait for them to step on that button thingy?" Starfire asked and Robin nodded. They hid behind the entrance to the roof. The door swung open.

"Did you see the look of their faces? It was so funny!!" Terra said and Raven nodded.

"I would have to agree" Raven said in her toneless voice still. Raven suddenly felt the ground go down and she felt falling down.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Terra screamed and they fell into a pit of animal insides!! (A/N: EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!! Sorry I just really needed to do that!!)

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!! TOTALLY GROSS THERE ROBIN AND STAR!!" Terra screamed as she saw Robin and Starfire leaning over and looking in. (A/N: You know what's going to happen next right?) Cyborg and Beast Boy walked behind them and quickly pushed them in. Robin landed first and then Starfire landed on top of him. They both blushed and got off each other.

"CYBORG, BEAST BOY THIS WAS OUR PRANK!!" Robin yelled

"So, it always needs a little lighten up!!" Cyborg said and suddenly they fell in.

"See look what you did!!" Robin said and the trap doors closed.

"Now how are we going to get out?" Starfire asked

"It's going to take a long time" Raven said and everybody sighed....

After a little while...

"Wow that took a while" Beast Boy said and flung a piece of an animal off of him.

"THAT WAS GROSS!!" Terra whined and tried brushing out her hair.

"TOTALLY!!" Cyborg said in a high pitched girly voice. Beast Boy and him cracked up.

"Not funny" Raven said and they all walked inside.

"Today was fun, was it not?" Starfire asked and everybody nodded their heads. They had to agree with Starfire, but Cyborg and Beast Boy weren't done. They had two more tricks to play on Terra and Raven and Robin and Starfire. But Robin and Starfire weren't done either. They had to play a trick on Cyborg and Beast Boy. Neither were Terra or Raven done. They had to pull a trick on Robin and Starfire. They walked down the hall and it was Terra and Raven's turn to play a trick on Robin and Starfire. Starfire walked past a sensor which set off a couple of water guns. Cyborg and Beast Boy backed off with Raven and Terra. The water splashed in Robin and Starfire's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Starfire screamed as the water splashed into her face. After that Starfire and Robin were dripping wet.

"Oh dear I think we got tricked" Starfire said and Robin nodded his head as he tried to dry his hair. Not soon after Starfire said that, a lot of icky soy milk dumped on Robin and Starfire's head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Starfire screamed again.

"Dude is that my soy milk?!?!" Beast Boy shouted as he tried to go save his precious soy milk. No luck, he also got a load of soy milk dumped on his head.

"Gross...." Cyborg said

"I would have never been that stupid" Raven said and Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy stunk of soy milk. Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy tried to clean themselves off and when they were done they all walked off. This time it was Starfire and Robin's turn to trick the whole team except for them. The stopped and waited for one of their team mates to trip the alarm clock.

"BUUUUUUZZZZZZZ!!" the alarm clock went and everybody jumped except for Robin and Starfire. (A/N: DUH!!)

"What the heck was that?!?!" Beast Boy yelled and a bucket of sticky icky glue fell on them. Starfire was standing in front of them. She was also standing in front of a fan with a bucket in her hands. The fan started to go and Starfire dumped the feathers that blew right into the four titans faces.

"GROSS YOU GUYS! JUST GROSS!!" Terra screamed and tried to get the feathers off of her face and eyes. She could barely open them.

"That was wrong of you!!" Cyborg said in his high pitched voice. Beast Boy cracked up even though he couldn't see anything.

"Oh it was funny wasn't it friend Robin?" Starfire asked and Robin was nowhere to be found.

"Robin?!?!" Starfire asked and before she knew anything she felt the sticky liquid on herself. She felt the wind in her face and the feathers hitting her.

"BETRAYAL!!" Starfire yelled

"Oh Star, it was just to hard to resist!!" Robin said and Starfire sobbed. (A/N: Ya... Right....)

"Wait, Star, it wasn't like that!!" Robin said and went over to the sobbing alien girl. Starfire quickly hugged him and got him attached to her.

"Fell for it dear Robin" Starfire said and giggled. Now Robin was attached to Starfire.

"Great idea Star!!" Cyborg said and everybody had to take a shower before they could go out for April Fools dinner. But the first one in the shower, was Cyborg and he got blue paint splashed all over him. He came out of the shower blue.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Terra laughed and clutched her stomach because she was laughing so hard. So Cyborg went back for another shower. You don't even want to know how Starfire and Robin got apart.... At this point it looked like the titans would never get to dinner. The titans kept walking until...

"GROSS THAT IS GROSS!!" Starfire yelled as she felt her pudding all over her and Robin, Raven, and Terra.

"So that was what my pudding was for! Shame on you both!!" Starfire said and watched as Beast Boy and Cyborg started cracking up.

"EWWW! Now I need another shower!!" Terra yelled

"Oh don't worry honey, you can shower with me!!" Beast Boy said and Cyborg and Beast Boy were laughing again. All of them showered again and that was the end of all the pranks. Everybody was out the door and to the pizza place for dinner. (A/N: What do you call that place anyways?) They all sat outside.

"This was a joyous day friends, do you not think so?" Starfire asked and everybody agreed even Raven. Beast Boy came out carrying three boxes of pizza. One pepperoni, one plain cheese, and one soy cheese.... (A/N: Right...)

"I have to agree, today was totally awesome!!" Beast Boy said and everybody started to dig in.

"Sir, you forgot to pay" The waiter said and Beast Boy looked strangely at the waiter.

"I thought I paid...." Beast Boy said and the waiter handed him a bill.

"WHAT THE HECK?!?! THREE HUNDRED BUCKS?!?!?!" Beast Boy shouted and the other titans were shocked.

"Hey where's Terra?" Raven asked and the waiter looked familiar.

"APRIL FOOLS DEAR!!" Terra said and took off her costume. She sat down next to Beast Boy and the titans smiled, even Raven.

"Well this has been most fun!!" Starfire said and lifted her glass.

"To a very happy April Fools day!" Starfire said

"Yea!!" The rest of the titans said and they celebrated a very happy day.....

The End

A/N: I liked the animal parts the most, jk!! Anyways please please R&R and I'm sorry but this story is also on hold!! Please review I beg of you!! Till next time!!

Starfire983


	7. Raven Ouits

Raven Quits

Raven sat quietly in the kitchen. She wanted nothing to do with any of Beast Boy's and Cyborg's fighting.

"COME ON DUDE! I DON'T EAT MEAT!!" Beast Boy yelled

"THEN GO COOK YOUR OWN FOOD!!" Cyborg said

"MAYBE I WILL!!" Beast Boy shouted back.

"Both of you stupid heads shut up!!" Raven yelled

"WHY DON'T YOU RAVEN!!" Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted and the doors opened. Robin and Starfire stood there in the doorway.

"And that is how we aliens make pudding" Starfire finished and both of them looked at the three fighting.

"That's the last time I'm ever going to hear people always telling me to shut up!!" Raven yelled and a lamp broke in half. She ran up to her room and Robin and Starfire looked at the two boys strangely.

"What did you do this time?" Robin asked

"We were just yelling and we sort of told Raven to shut up" Beast Boy said and they were both looking nervously at the ground.

"Not again!!" Starfire said and her eyes were a bright green.

"She might leave!!" Starfire said and ran up to Raven's room. Starfire knocked lightly on the door.

"WHAT?!?!" Raven yelled and Starfire heard slamming of the drawers.

"Friend Raven, please let me talk to you" Starfire said

"No Starfire! I don't want to talk to _anybody_" Raven yelled and made sure that 'anybody' was clear.

"But Friend, what do you intend to do?" Starfire asked

"I'm leaving Starfire" Raven said

"What no!!" Starfire screamed and ran down the stairs.

"Raven is leaving! What shall we do friends?" Starfire asked

"Nothing" Robin responded

"Why not friend Robin? Shall we not stop her?" Starfire asked

"We aren't going to stop her, but Beast Boy and Cyborg are going too" Robin said and took Starfire's hand.

"I trust that you can get Raven back" Robin said and Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded as they watched Robin and Starfire walk out of the room.

"See this is all you're fault" Beast Boy yelled

"MY fault? No surely it's you're fault!!" Cyborg shouted back and Raven came rushing down the stairs.

"Rae, you can't really leave can you? You're still part of the team" Beast Boy insisted

"Then Beast Boy I guess this means I quit!!" Raven yelled and flew out the door without another word to Beast Boy or Cyborg....

A week later...

Beast Boy and Cyborg had been looking for Raven everywhere, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Where could she be?" Beast Boy said to himself as he sat on his bed. His feet were dangling over the side of the bed. He was thinking a lot about Raven. Why was he thinking about her so much you ask? He was in love.... Nothing more to it. He had to face the facts that he and Cyborg had made Raven quit. It just wasn't something that happened on it's own, it was Beast Boy's and Cyborg's fault. Cyborg walked into the kitchen. They hadn't talked to each other since the day Raven left....

"I'm going to look for Raven!!" Cyborg yelled to all the other titans.

"NO! I am!!" Beast Boy yelled and they both ran out the door. Starfire and Robin walked into the room.

"Did you hear something?" Starfire asked and took her head phones off.

"Nope" Robin said and they bother walked to the couch....

With Raven...

Raven sat in the small room... A week since she had left the team... She hugged the picture she had in hands. She didn't know why, but she missed everybody... Even Beast Boy...

"Why did I leave?" Raven asked herself and felt liquid come down her pale cheeks. What? Was the emotionless Raven crying?

"What?" Raven asked herself and touched her hand to her cheek. She felt more liquid come down her pale cheeks. Why was she crying? More salty tears fell down her face. They dropped on her picture of the team.

"NO! THERE IS NO TURNING BACK THIS TIME RAVEN!!" Raven yelled to herself. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Raven asked in a tiny voice.

"Ms. Raven, are you alright?" a girl named Sara asked. She was the housekeeper at the hotel. The door swung open. Sara was a girl around the age of fourteen. She had light brown hair and crystal brown eyes.

"Ms. Raven, you seem to look down in the dumps today" Sara said and sat down next to Raven.

"Tell me why you're a house keeper here again?" Raven asked

"Because this is the only way for my family to get money... My younger brother works at a bakery down the street... I could get something to eat there" Sara said and Raven shook her head.

"No Sara, its fine" Raven said and walked over to her bag. She got something out and handed it to Sara.

"No Ms. Raven, I can't except this" Sara said and handed her the money Raven had given her.

"Don't worry, I want you to support you're family so I'm helping you" Raven said in a caring voice. Why was she feeling emotions now? But Raven couldn't help but help this poor girl.

"Here I'll take you to dinner" Raven said and they both walked out the door. Raven and Sara walked down the streets of the city.

"Ms. Raven, tell me again why you are here" Sara asked and Raven sighed.

"I'm here because of a fight I had with some friends" Raven said

"Were they really really close friends Ms. Raven?" Sara asked and Raven nodded. They were really really close friends of her.

"Where did you live before Ms. Raven?" Sara asked as they walked into the diner. Raven sat on one side and Sara sat on the other.

"I lived in a big T shaped tower, you can't miss it" Raven said and Sara smiled widely.

"You were a teen titan Ms. Raven? Then why did you quit?" Sara asked and Raven picked up the menu before answering Sara's question.

"It was just a matter of time before one of us quit Sara" Raven said and looked at Sara's face. She looked disappointed.

"But I thought they were going to be together forever, they were really my hero's" Sara said and picked up her own menu. She had that look of disappointment again. She sighed deeply and picked out what she wanted. The waiter came over and took their orders.

"So Ms. Raven, was it really great in the T tower?" Sara asked and Raven nodded as memories flooded back to her. All of Beast Boy and Cyborg's fights, Starfire's pudding, and Robin obsessed with finding out who Slade was.

"Were you're friends nice to you Ms. Raven?" Sara asked and Raven nodded again.

"They were very nice" Raven said and she finally noticed how much she was missing while away from the titans. She missing out on really good friends and some good times in the tower.

"Ms. Raven, are you okay?" Sara asked and Raven nodded.

"Of course I'm alright" Raven said and stared out the window. Sara looked out the window too.

"What a nice town, don't you think Ms. Raven?" Sara asked and Raven didn't answer.

"Ms. Raven?" Sara asked and Raven snapped out of her mode.

"W-what?!?!" Raven snapped and Sara backed off a little bit.

"Sorry Sara, I was just thinking" Raven assured the young girl.

"I was just wondering if you were okay" Sara said and smiled. Sara could always smile when the world was cruel and hurtful. She was somewhat like Starfire. Raven placed a small smile on her face.

"Ms. Raven, do you think you will ever see you're friends again?" Sara asked and Raven nodded.

"I'm sure I will Sara, I'm sure I will" Raven said and smiled bigger this time. Memories were flooded into Raven's head. All of the good times and all of the bad times....

_Flashback...._

"_Raven, dude open the door!!" Beast Boy yelled and Raven's door slid open._

"_What do you want Beast Boy?" Raven asked in an annoyed tone._

"_You're coming to watch the movie with us right?" Beast Boy asked and Raven shook her head._

"_Why not?" Beast Boy asked_

"_Because I don't want too" Raven said and began to close her door, but Beast Boy pushed it open._

"_What do you want Beast Boy?" Raven asked _

"_Please Raven? Please please come!!" Beast Boy pleaded and finally Raven gave in._

"_I'll come see you're stupid movie" Raven said and Beast Boy smiled. He took her hand and led her downstairs. Raven blushed slightly. She sat down next to Robin. Starfire was on his other side._

"_What took you guys so long?" Robin asked and Beast Boy didn't say anything. Until..._

"_They were probably kissing" Cyborg suggested _

"_No..... ummm..... she was just taking a long time to get..... ummm..... ready" Beast Boy finished_

"_Is this true friend Raven? Were you taking a long time?" Starfire asked happily. Why was she so happy? We will never know...._

"_No, I just didn't want to go, he forced me though" Raven concluded_

"_Come on y'all let's start the movie!!" Cyborg said and popped the video tape into the VCR. Raven placed her hood on her head. She was hiding a smile, a smile that would always be remembered by her...._

_End of flashback.... _

"Ms. Raven are you feeling alright? You seem dazed" Sara said and Raven smiled again.

"Now, I'm just remembering some good times I had" Raven said and Sara was the one to smile this time.

"Very good times Ms. Raven?" Sara asked and Raven nodded.

"Very very good times Sara" Raven said and there food came. Sara was the first to start. Raven sat there watching the young girl. She was shoving food into her mouth as if she hadn't eaten for days. Finally Raven started to eat. Sara asked the waiter if she could get another order of her main course. The waiter nodded and walked off. Raven was still starring.

"Is there something on my face Ms. Raven?" Sara asked and starred into Raven's violet eyes.

"No, no you just seem starved for some reason" Raven said

"Well I am always hungry Ms. Raven, my family never gets the right amount of food and there are six people in our family" Sara said and Raven felt pity.

"Maybe I should take you're family out for dinner one night a week..." Raven said and trailed off.

"No, no Ms. Raven my family gets along because everybody works each day and we all earn enough money" Sara assured the dark goddess. Well to Sara Raven was the dark goddess.

"Well I would love to meet you're family some day Sara if you would let me" Raven said and Sara nodded as her second main course came. Sara shoved her face with food again. Raven smiled slightly and continued eating. Once they were both done, they both ordered dessert. Once it came, again Sara shoved her face. Once she was done, she sunk back into the booth. Raven finally finished and leaned back and sat up against the fake leather.

"So Sara, when do you want to go?" Raven asked and Sara shrugged.

"Whenever you want to go Ms. Raven" Sara said and Raven nodded. Raven got the check and paid it. They got up and walked around the city. They walked into a dark part of town, but they didn't mind at all. They were too stuck up in their conversation. The street lights flashed on and off as Raven and Sara kept talking.

"So there's where you lived all you're life?" Raven asked and Sara nodded.

"It's not easy having two brothers and a sister!!" Sara said and Raven nodded.

"I know what you mean! When I was in the T tower, it felt like I had two brothers!!" Raven said and Sara looked at her strangely.

"Why?"

"Because Beast Boy and Cyborg both acted like babies" Raven said and they both laughed at this.

"Come on, I'll bring you home Sara" Raven said and used her powers to lift them off the ground. The view was so beautiful. Sara stared in Awww.

"This view, I have never seen the city like this before" Sara said and they stopped at a mountain top.

"I used to come here when I was younger.... Then I stopped when I joined the teen titans" Raven asked

"Why Ms. Raven?"

"Well because I was afraid somebody would follow me..." Raven said and Sara stared at Raven.

"But Ms. Raven, you are never afraid" Sara assured her.

"No Sara, I was afraid.... I didn't want anybody knowing about this place...." Raven said and Sara nodded.

"When I was younger, I lived in a different country.... I use to climb up all the mountains with my older brother Mark.... He use to take me up there all the time... It was fun while it lasted.... Then the my country got into a war and Mark was forced to join the army since my father was too old to join.... We got a message from the army that Mark had been killed by a bomb accident. And the bomb had gone off by one of our own country's army! I couldn't believe it and I didn't want too.... Then my family moved here and I never really wanted to go to another mountain ever again..." Sara said and Raven sat down next to Sara.

"I'm sorry Sara, do you want to go?" Raven asked and Sara shook her head.

"No, no I like this place... It reminds me of all the good times I had with Mark" Sara said and Raven smiled....

Back at the tower...

"Friend Robin! Is friend Raven ever coming back?" Starfire asked and Robin nodded.

"Just give her time Star Robin said as he sat down next to the alien girl on the couch.

"But I have given her time and she hasn't come back friend Robin" Starfire said and turned away from the Boy Wonder.

"Star, I promise she will come back" Robin assured Starfire.....

With Beast Boy....

Beast Boy had been searching all day, but he couldn't find Raven. He kicked the dirt at his feet.

"Why was I so stupid to let her slip out of my fingers?" Beast Boy asked himself and he heard soft humming.

"Hmmmm, Hmmmm Hmmmm" He heard it again and this time it came closer. Sara came humming down the street. Raven had taught her a song and she had liked it very much. Sara pasted Beast Boy and Beast Boy stood in her way.

"Excuse me sir, but I must get back home and my ma told me not to talk to any strangers" Sara said and tried to get by him, but couldn't.

"I know that song, where did you learn that from?" Beast Boy asked and Sara shrugged.

"I learned it from a friend, hey wait aren't you from the teen titans?" Sara asked and Beast Boy nodded.

"I know one of your friends! She is the nicest person in the world" Sara said and clapped her hands happily. Beast Boy thought that she acted just like Starfire. He had the same exact thought as Raven.

"Is her name Raven?" Beast Boy asked and Sara nodded.

"Ms. Raven told me all about you guys! She said that she never wanted to go back though...." Sara said and pouted. She continued.

"I was very disappointed because she was my favorite super hero" Sara said and Beast Boy stared into Sara's brown eyes.

"Thank you little girl, you've given us- I mean me a lot of information Do you know where she lives?" Beast Boy asked as he slowly walked away from Sara.

"You're welcome mister and she lives in an apartment down the road! It's a big building, you can't miss it!!" Sara said and started to hum again. Her humming went off into the distance. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew off into the distance....

With Cyborg....

Cyborg had been listening to Beast Boy and the little girls conversation and knew everything... Where to find Raven and how much the little girl looked up to the teen titans... He was happy that the team had young fans out there... Now Cyborg was rushing towards Raven's apartment. He opened the door and rushed to the front desk thingy.

"Is there a Raven staying here?" Cyborg asked and the man nodded.

"She's on the second story, room 34" the man said and Cyborg thanked him before running up the stairs. He heard the door open and foot steps behind him.

"Cyborg! What the heck are you doing here?!?!?!" Beast Boy called

"I was listening on to your conversation with the little girl" Cyborg said and then opened the door to the second story. He ran all the way done the hall to the 34 room. He slammed his fist on the door and finally the door opened.

"What the heck do you want?" Raven asked and rubbed her eyes lightly. She opened them and saw Cyborg and Beast Boy standing at her door. She slammed the door in their faces and then heard more pounding on the doors.

"What?!?!" Raven shouted

"Come on Rae, we just want to talk" Cyborg said and the door opened again.

"Come inside and talk then" Raven said and led them inside. Beast Boy closed the door. The bunny hopped around the floor and finally settled under the table. (A/N: Remember from Raven and Cyborg's Day Out? Read it to find out if you haven't read it!!)

"Raven, please come back! We're dying without you!!" Beast Boy said and sat down at the kitchen table.

"No" Raven said firmly.

"Raven please?" Cyborg asked and Raven shook her head.

"I would prefer not too" Raven said firmly again. Then there was a knock on the door. Raven glided over to the door and opened it. Sara was standing there.

"Sara, what's the matter?" Raven asked and urged the little girl inside the apartment.

"Ms. Raven, would it be alright if I stayed at your place for a while?" Sara asked and Raven nodded.

"Sure Sara, I wouldn't mind... I've been feeling a little lonely anyways" Raven said and Sara sat down on the couch.

"Oh please go on, I don't want to be interrupting anything" Sara said and laid her head on the pillow.

"Raven, please please come home!!" Beast Boy pleaded and Raven shook her head.

"YES!!" Cyborg yelled

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yes"

"Come on Raven, just give it one more try?" Beast Boy asked and Raven took a minute to think it through. She was missing out on a lot.

"Fine it gets one more chance" Raven said and Cyborg and Beast Boy cheered.

"Sara, you are welcomed to stay at the T tower anytime you like and so is your family" Raven said as Sara nodded. Raven packed her bags and walked out the door with Sara by her side.

"Are you going home Ms. Raven?" Sara asked and Raven nodded.

"Yes Sara, I'm going home... To my real home...."

The End

A/N: Did you like it? I know you probably hated it! THIS is my only story that is not on hold so all of you out there who LOVE this story are going to be happy!! Anyways please review!! Till next time people!!

Starfire983


	8. With You In Your Dreams

With You In Your Dreams

"Star?" Robin asked and Starfire turned around to face Robin.

"Yes Robin?" Starfire asked and felt Robin's arm around her waist. She snuggled closer to him.

"If I'm gone, would you remember me?" Robin asked and Starfire nodded.

"Of course Robin, I would never let you die through...." Starfire said and closed her eyes.

"Robin will you stay with me forever?" Starfire asked and Robin nodded his head. Starfire smiled and fell asleep. Once Robin was sure she was asleep, he said:

"Yes Star, I'll be with you in your dreams...."

_If I'm gone when you wake up  
Please don't cry _

_And if I'm gone when you wake up  
Please don't sigh  
Don't look back at this time as a time  
Of heartbreak and distress  
Remember me, remember me  
'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams  
Oh I'll be with you, oh oh_

Starfire awoke to the early sun. She yawned loudly and turned over to see if Robin was still there. He wasn't... All his clothes were missing and nothing seemed to be in place...

"Robin?!?!" Starfire said and sprang out of the bed. Where was Robin he wasn't in his room, but she guessed that he was in the training room. She didn't know that Robin was gone forever.... Starfire got dressed and walked out to the kitchen. All her friends had frowns on their faces.

"Why the long faces friends?" Starfire asked and they knew Robin hadn't told Starfire. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Star, I'm sorry but Robin left.... Maybe forever" Cyborg said and Starfire giggled nervously.

"You are just kidding right?" Starfire asked and all her friends shook their heads. Starfire felt tears fall down her face. She wiped them away. She ran, all she could do... Robin watched over her...

"Don't cry Star, I'm with you always...."

_But If I'm gone when you wake up  
Please don't cry  
And if I'm gone when you wake up  
Please dont sigh  
Don't look back at this time  
As a time of heartbreak and distress  
Remember me, remember me  
'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams  
  
Oh oh_

Starfire's POV

I hugged her legs close to me. I felt my tears coming down my face.... Why did Robin leave me? He promised me that they would be together forever... Why did he break that promise?

"WHY?!?!?!" I yelled and buried my face in my hands. Why did Robin leave without telling me? It didn't seem like Robin needed me anymore.... I felt a hand on my shoulder and I picked up my head. There stood Raven. She sat down next to me.

"Star, are you feeling alright?" Raven asked and I nodded.

"I am just sad that Robin never told me he was leaving...."

"He didn't want to hurt you Star" Raven said and I stared at her for a long time.

"It hurts more to know that he didn't tell me" I said and Raven didn't say anything.

"Star, I'm so sorry he didn't tell you, but boys are always going to be like that.... I bet he's looking over you and he wants you to move on" Raven said and stuck out her hand.

"I guess he would...." I said and took Raven's hand. She helped me up and I wiped away the last tears I had.... _  
  
Don't cry, I'm with you  
Don't sigh, I'm by your side  
Don't cry, I'm with you  
Don't sigh, I'm by your side  
  
And though my flesh is gone, whoa  
I'll still be with you at all times  
And although my body's gone, oh  
I'll be there to comfort you at all times_

A couple years later....

Starfire's POV

I had gone on with my life and I haven't seen Robin since our last talk.... He said that he would stay with me forever, but how long is forever? To him it's only a year... That's how long we had been together. Raven and Beast Boy got married, but I didn't go... I didn't want to go to a wedding because Robin and I were suppose to be married a long time ago. I still have the ring on, and I haven't betrayed him or anything.... I hope he hasn't betrayed me.... Today I went out to get the mail and there was a letter to me without a return address. I carefully opened it... It was from Robin... I felt tears threaten to fall... I read it...

_Dearest Starfire,_

_I'm sorry I left so early... I didn't want to hurt you... I'm always with you Star... Don't worry... I promise one day we'll be back together, but maybe just not anytime soon... I love you, and I do want to get married sometime soon, but it just can't happen... I'm so sorry Star... I wish I could wipe away all your tears and comfort you again, but I just can't do that... I can't tell you why, but I wish I could... Star, remember me... I'll always be with you in your dreams..._

_Love,_

_Robin_

I didn't want to cry again, that would show I was a baby. I held back my tears before running inside the T tower. Raven and Beast Boy were tending to their two year old son.

"Star, is there something wrong?" Beast Boy asked and I nodded. I chucked the letter at him. He read it and handed it to Raven...

"I could track him down Star, if you wanted" Raven said and I shook my head.

"I want him to come to me on his own, even if it takes forever...."_  
  
Oh oh  
  
But If I'm gone when you wake up  
Please don't cry  
And if I'm gone when you wake up  
Please dont sigh  
Don't look back at this time  
As a time of heartbreak and distress  
Remember me, remember me  
'Cause I'll be with you  
I'll be with you in your dreams  
_

I sat on the roof. My face was stained with tears. I looked at the sunset. I remember sitting there with Robin on our first date.... This is the place where he purposed to me...

_Flashback..._

"_Hey Star, can I talk to you for a second?" Robin asked and Starfire nodded. They both walked up to the roof. Robin looked nervous. _

"_Robin, is there something wrong?" Starfire asked and Robin shook his head. They stood on the roof staring into each others eyes..._

"_Star, ever since I met you, you've been the best thing ever... I haven't wanted anything more then to be with you forever... I remember the first time we spoke to each other... Everything seemed so right... Everything fell into place after... When I taught you all the earth words and everything, I knew I was in love with you, I just didn't know how to say it... I was afraid of rejection and I didn't want to be alone forever... What I'm trying to say Star, will you marry me?" Robin asked and he had gotten down on one knee. Starfire didn't know what to say. Tears of joy came down her face. She kneeled down in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. She cried on his shoulder..._

"_Yes Robin..." Starfire simply said and Robin couldn't believe it... He smiled as he slipped the ring onto Starfire's finger..._

_End of flashback..._

I always remembered that memory when I was feeling sad or down. I took off my ring and smiled as the gems shinned. I wanted to throw it over the edge and get on with my life. The roof door opened and Raven walked out onto the roof holding her two year old son. She placed him down and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out with you and Robin Star" Raven said and I nodded. I turned away from her.

"Star, I know he'll come back to you one day though" Raven said and looked at my hand. She noticed that my ring wasn't on my fingers.

"Where's your ring Star?" Raven asked and I shrugged.

"I took it off, it's time to take it off" I said and Raven saw it glistening in the distance. She got up, picked up her son, and picked up the ring. She sat back down with her son in her lap.

_  
  
Oh, I'll be with you  
Oh  
I'll be with you in your dreams  
I'll be with you  
I'll be with you  
  
I don't want you to cry and weep, oh  
I want you to go on living your life  
I'm not sleeping an endless sleep, oh  
'Cause in your heart  
You have all of our good times  
Oh, all of our good times  
Oh oh you have_

Raven placed the ring back on my finger.

"Wear it always, even if he never comes back Star" Raven said gently. I looked at my hand and nodded. I would wait for him forever...

"Raven, I will wait for him forever" I said and for the first time ever, Raven smiled at me. I smiled back and turned to look at the sunset.

"Momma smi-ling" Raven's two year old son said and Raven smiled at him.

"Yes, momma is smiling" Raven said and pointed towards the sunset. She talked quietly to her son. I smiled and remembered all that Robin said to me that night before he left.

_Flashback..._

_Starfire had just gotten into Robin and hers bed when Robin started talking to her._

"_Star?" Robin asked and Starfire turned around to face Robin._

"_Yes Robin?" Starfire asked and felt Robin's arm around her waist. She snuggled closer to him._

"_If I'm gone, would you remember me?" Robin asked and Starfire nodded._

"_Of course Robin, I would never let you die through...." Starfire said and closed her eyes._

"_Robin will you stay with me forever?" Starfire asked and Robin nodded his head. That was the last time Starfire saw Robin..._

_End of flashback..._

"Star, are you okay?" Raven asked and I nodded.

"Just thinking friend Raven" I said and raven got up.

"Well I guess it's time to go in then" Raven said and helped me up. Her two year old son walked inside before us. Raven placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Star, everything's alright right?" Raven asked and I nodded.

"Everything is...... Wonderful" _  
_

_And if I'm gone when you wake up  
Please dont sigh  
Don't look back at this time  
As a time of heartbreak and distress  
Remember me, remember me  
'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams_

Raven walked in before me. I took one last glance at the sunset before walking away...

Robin's POV

I watched as the two girls talked on the roof. I promise you Star that I'll always be watching you... Never let hope die and I promise that I'll be home soon..._  
  
Oh  
I'll be with you in your dreams  
I'll be with you  
Oh  
I'll be with you  
I'll be with you in your dreams  
I'll be with you in your dreams..._

Starfire's POV

I stopped in the doorway. I thought I heard something, but I must be imaging things. The wind blew slowly on me... I placed a smile on my face, I hoped that Robin saw my smiled and knew that I was missing him so much...

"I miss you so much my Robin" I said and smiled bigger this time. I didn't know why, but I was happy that I had this little talk with Raven. I stared at my hand, the ring was there.

"I'll wait for you forever...." I said before turning and walking inside....

Robin's POV

"I miss you so much my Robin" I heard Starfire say. I missed her so much. I longed to hold her... To smell her sweet perfume... Everything... I saw her studying her hand. I saw her ring. She kept it on all these years... I knew she wouldn't betray me...

"I'll wait for you forever...." Starfire said before turning and walking inside the T tower... She had no idea I was watching from a distance. I'll be with you forever Star.... Remember everything we did together and don't cry because I'm with you and even though my face and body isn't there, I'll still be there... I promise... Don't worry Star, remember me forever and one day when I turn up, don't push me away.... I turn away from the T tower and leave the mountain I watch from... Good-bye forever... My shinning Star....

The End

Did you like it? I really really really hope you did!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I beg of you!! This song is call With You In Your Dreams, by Hanson!!! YAY HANSON!! Now push that button and review!!

Starfire983


	9. Welcome To My Life

A/N: I was in the depressing mood, so this is semi RaeBB.... More BBTerra.... I don't know it's really depressing! If you don't like depressing, then don't read this! I love all my reviewers, you guys are soo sweet!!

I have a question for all of you, if people are flaming you, then answer this question:

Why do flamers spend time flaming a story if they didn't even like it? I mean wouldn't they just be wasting time or something? That's the stupidest thing a person can do! I was just wondering.... Review me back with you're answer!!! 

**This chapter is dedicated to: AnimeDutchess because she really wanted more BBTerra stories.... Well this story is sort of BBTerra and sort of RaeBB, but mostly BBTerra! Okay enjoy!!**

**_Welcome To My Life_**

Raven sat on the edge of her bed crying. Beast Boy had just asked Terra out on a date. How could he break her heart just like that? She wanted to break down in front of her friends, but she just couldn't. They would think she was a baby and everything. They would all know that she could show emotions. She didn't want them to know that. Maybe if she hid her tear stained face, nobody would notice her. She put her hood on her head and walked out the door.

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you**_

She walked to her door and locked it. She turned up the radio so loud, that nobody would hear her screaming… She screamed her heart out…. She was so broken inside. _I wish I had a great life, I wish had somebody to always comfort me!! _

"Why why why why?!??!" Raven screamed and screamed over and over again. Why was she feeling this way all the time? She covered her tear stained face with her hood. She didn't want anybody to see her this way. She felt like beating up Terra, kicking her until she knew Raven's pain. Why didn't Beast Boy? Why didn't their dating work out? Oh, of course! Raven knew the answer to it. It was because Beast Boy couldn't live with somebody that couldn't show emotions. ****

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

"Friend Raven! Please tell me what is the matter" The beautiful red head alien called from outside Raven's door. She knocked and knocked. There was no answer. Raven didn't get up to unlock the door, right now was not a good time to talk to her.

"Friend Raven! I wish to talk to you! I wish to understand! Please!" Starfire screamed and Raven got up. She walked to the door leaned against it.

"Not right now Starfire" Raven choked out as more tears came out of her violet eyes. She slid down against the door so she was sitting on the ground.

"I wish to understand what has hurt you" Starfire said so softly that Raven could barely hear her. It was more of a comfortable whisper then a harsh demanding one.

"I'm so sorry Starfire, I just can't talk right now" Raven yelled and rush towards her window. She flew out of it and just like that she was gone….. ****

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

Raven flew above all the rooftops of the city. She was in love with him and he had no idea about it…. Why weren't they still together? She thought that he loved her and that she was good enough for him. She finally landed on top of an old workshop. She lay down her stomach so only her back was facing up. She cried and cried until there were no more tears for her to cry. It felt like forever until Raven finally had the strength to go back to the T tower. She found her way back through the darkness. The dark felt comforting and she felt safe as she flew through the dark blue sky. She landed on her window still. There was nothing different with her room. It was just the plain old room she had made when she joined the team…

**_  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
_**_**Welcome to my life**_

A couple years later….

Raven sat in her room starring out the window at the sun. Today was finally here, the day that Terra and Beast Boy were getting married. She sighed as she got up from the chair she was sitting in. She wore a black dress that was made out of silk. Her hair was tied up in a bun. Oh how she wished she was Terra right now. Terra would be getting married to the guy Raven was in love with! Why couldn't Raven just face the facts and get on with her life?

"Friend Raven? The wedding of marriage is about to start!" Starfire said and smiled. Raven tried to smile back, but a smile wasn't coming.

**_  
Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over_**

"Are you okay Raven?" Cyborg whispered as they got ready to walk down the aisle.

"I'm fine, what gave you an idea like that?" Raven snapped and turned her head away from Cyborg. She felt a lone tear drip down her face. Why couldn't she get over her was the only thing she was thinking.

"Raven you there? It's time" Cyborg said as he gently shook her.

"What of course I'm here!" ****

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
But deep inside you're bleeding

Beast Boy stood at the alter while Cyborg held onto Raven. He didn't want Raven to run away. Beast Boy was smiling at Raven. Raven's face was blank. She didn't want to show any emotions. _You stupid liar! Stop smiling! You're making me melt!!!!! _Raven thought to herself as she came closer and closer to Beast Boy and the alter. Cyborg was the only thing that kept her upright. She hung onto him like he was the only thing she could see. Once they got to the alter, they spilt apart. Raven walked over and Starfire and gripped her hand, she was about to faint. She didn't want Terra to come down the aisle and say 'I do' to someone Raven had always wanted to say those words too. The roof doors opened and there stood the bride…..****

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Terra stood at the roof door. She and Speedy had their arms looped around each other. Speedy had offered to give Terra away and of course being Terra and Beast Boy, they accepted. Terra wore a sleeveless dress that was made out of silk. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and it was held up with a white ribbon. She had a huge smile on her face. Her dress went down to the ground and it was rather puffy. She wore white high heels. She had a veil on that was held up by a small white crown. _What is up with white? _Raven thought to herself as she watched Terra and Speedy walk down the aisle. When they got to the alter, Terra kissed Speedy's cheek and walked over to Raven.

"Raven, I'm sorry" Terra said and smiled, and Raven smiled back making sure Terra thought she was happy for her, but oh was she wrong.

"I'm sorry to Terra" Raven whispered to herself as she watched Beast Boy meet her at the steps… ****

No one ever lies straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok

_**Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like**_

Raven watched as the priest talked to the two of them. This went on for a long while and Raven felt her heart breaking into fourths. (A/N: haha you get it? Because it was already broken in half? Sorry I just thought I would write that!!) Terra lied to her, Terra wasn't sorry for saying yes to Beast Boy. She wasn't sorry about ever falling in love with Beast Boy period. Terra had betrayed her and Raven knew it. Oh Beast Boy didn't know what it was like to be hurt or to be lose or to be left out of all the wedding planning because you thought that it was just to hard on her. Beast Boy turned around and smiled at Raven. Raven didn't smile back, she just stared.

"I do" Terra and Beast Boy said in unison.

"Does anyone object?" Terra and Beast Boy's eyes both went to Raven, but she didn't say anything. She didn't do anything. She knew she would regret ever not saying anything, but that was just to bad, it was in the past. She smiled and turned away.

"Then I new pronounce you husband and wife" The priest said and Beast Boy and Terra both smiled. Raven was the only one who didn't smile for them. ****

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Right after they had been pronounce husband and wife, Raven flew off not caring what would happen to her. She had tried over the years to get rid of the thoughts of Beast Boy and how they use to love each so much that she would have done anything for him. Her emotions and life were being pushed around and she was under control of Terra now. Terra could make up lies about her and tell Beast Boy and Beast Boy would believe Terra. That's the only person he would believe. Terra was the only person he believed. Not Raven, not Starfire, not Robin, and not Cyborg.

"_I'm sorry Raven" Terra said and smiled. _

"No Raven, Terra's not sorry and she'll never be sorry" Raven told herself as she flew farther and farther away from Beast Boy and his new _wife _Terra…..****

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Epilogue:

Terra and Beast Boy lived happily and married forever and they didn't have one single fight. Raven was right about Beast Boy believing in only Terra. Raven never came back to the T tower, but she is still remembered everywhere. The titans searched a long year for her, but she was never found. For some strange reason, Beast Boy still thinks he can find her…. Probably because she was his first **_true _**love…..****

Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Raven's POV

I sit here wondering to myself if I could change the past, would I? If I could go back in time and get Beast Boy to myself, should I? I ask this to myself everyday. The roads have been my home for a long time now and I can't remember when I had a true friend like Starfire. I miss her and I know that's pretty random. But she cared about me so much and she just wanted to help. I know that the titans were looking for me, but I was so hurt that I just didn't want to see them again. I turned off everything that could track me. I didn't want them to find me. I didn't want to talk them. I just wanted my own life without any heartbreaks and without any lies involved. Nobody ever saw me crying on those days that I would cry to myself. Nobody cared if I was hurt inside…. Well except for Starfire…. Beast Boy didn't care about me anymore, but I still care for him so much. I watch over them sometimes and think to myself I should be the one married to Beast Boy and living happily with the people around me who love me. Well I guess that's not gonna happen… So that's life I guess….. Welcome to **_my _**life….

**_The End_**

A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did!! Was it a tear jerker because I was like about to cry because Beast Boy was making Raven so unhappy! I could have changed it, but I liked it this way! I'll update soon if you review! Hahaha! Get it?!?! Okay never mind..

-Hopeless


	10. Secret Love

A/N: This is another one of those depressing stories... So if you don't like depressing stories, then don't read this story! It's sad... Okay I'll give you a summary before you read it. Oh and everybody thanks for reviewing!

Summary:Robin and Cyborg havegirlfriends? How are Raven and Starfire going to react?StarRobGirl (I don't have a name for hersorry! You can make up a name!)BBRaeCyBumbleBee(Haha!)

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR THE SONG SECRET LOVEBY JOJO

On with the story:

_**Secret Love**_

Starfire sat on her bed crying. She couldn't believe that Robin was actually going out with this piece of crap girl. How could he? After all they've been through? She was his best friend and yet her picked this girl over her. Starfire laid down on her bed and wiped her tears away. How could he do this to her?

_Flashback_

"_Friend Robin what shall we do today?" Starfire questioned as she floated around the living room. She was almost bored out of her mind._

"_I can't do anything today Starfire, my girlfriend is coming over" Robin said and Starfire sat on the couch next to him. She was sort of puzzled._

"_Girlfriend? Robin what is a girlfriend?" Starfire questioned _

"_Well…. It's a girl that a guy loves very much…. Sort of the same thing a boyfriend is… A boyfriend is when a guy a girl loves very much" Robin explained and Starfire nodded._

"_Oh, so she is you're friend and you love her as a friend! I get it! So you, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are all my boyfriends!" Starfire said and rushed out the room._

"_No Star!" Robin called after her, but she was already gone… Starfire walked down the halls looking for Beast Boy or Cyborg. She found Beast Boy first. _

"_Hello **boyfriend **Beast Boy!" Starfire greeted him and Beast Boy stopped dead in his tracks._

"_Star, I'm not you're boyfriend!" Beast Boy exclaimed_

"_But Robin told me that a boyfriend is a friend you love very much as a friend" Starfire explained and Beast Boy growled and ran off to kick Robin about telling Starfire that. Starfire walked back into the common room. There was a girl there with Robin and they were kissing._

"_Ah Robin! I see! This must be you're girlfriend! I am Starfire Robin's other girlfriend!" Starfire said and watched as they spilt apart. _

"_What! Robin do you need to tell me something? Because if you're breaking up with me, you should just tell me straight that you're breaking up with me" The girl said and backed away from Robin._

"_Starfire, you're not my girlfriend" Robin said_

"_But you said that a girlfriend is a girl that a guy loves as a friend? Do you not like me anymore?" Starfire questioned and Robin shook his head._

"_No Starfire, I only like you as a **friend **nothing more" Robin said and linked arms with the girl before walking out of the room… Starfire stood there feeling like a fool and her heart was broken…._

_End of flashback_

Starfire had really believed that Robin loved her as more then just a friend, but she was wrong. Robin was out on a date now… Why were boys so hard to understand? Why did she always have to feel this way and why didn't Robin love her like she loved him! She could have given him everything he ever wanted, but no he wanted that girl that had to explain everything and spoke to long and just didn't fit in. He would never love a girl like Starfire. Starfire was an alien, no human would ever love her, she was just fooling herself for believing that. There was a knock on her door. It was Robin.

"Starfire are you okay? I hope we're still friends" Robin said and Starfire sat up on her bed. He was being such a jerk to come up here and say what would hurt a woman most. _I hope we can still be friends…. _Starfire didn't say anything, so soon Robin walked away from the door of Starfire's room…. _**Robin's so hard to believe……** _

**_Boy you're so hard to believe  
Boy you're so hard to believe  
_**  
**_Verse 1:  
Just a friend  
That's all I've ever been to you  
Oh just a girl  
Who wants to be the center of your world  
But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just a girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you  
_**

Raven stood on the roof, her tears blurring her vision of anything. Why did she feel this way? Why couldn't she get rid of this emotion? It was something nobody could understand about her. Everybody called her emotionless geek or something like that, but nobody knew her really. Why did Cyborg have to be so stupid to go out with Bumble Bee and not go out with her. He didn't even know she was in love with him. She was always there for him and he was always there for her, but yet he seemed to like Bumble Bee better. Of course Raven liked Bumble Bee as a friend, but she could probably never forgive either of them….

_Flashback_

"_Hey Rae!" Cyborg called as he walked into the common room. Mostly everybody was gone. Beast Boy had gone out to town, Starfire said she needed to be alone and Robin was out on his date with…. What was her name again?_

"_Hi Cyborg, what are you still doing in the tower? I thought everybody was gone" Raven said in her emotionless voice as she turned around to meet Cyborg's eyes._

"_I was waiting for Bumble Bee, we're going out on a date" Cyborg explained and Raven put on a fake smile._

"_Since when did you and Bumble Bee start going out?" Raven questioned as she set down her book on the table._

"_Yesterday, she asked me" Cyborg said and opened up the freezer. _

"_I'm happy for you" Raven lied as a lone tear ran down her face. She quickly wiped it away before Cyborg could see it. _

"_Thanks" _

"_So when is she coming over?" _

"_Soon, I just called her up" Cyborg said and grabbed a spoon of ice cream. Raven watched him eat it before getting up to leave._

"_Tell Bee that I said hi" Raven said _

"_I'll tell her Rae" _

"_Thanks Cyborg, now I've better get going, I've got some…. Meditating to do… So see you later I guess" Raven said and walked out of the room…. She left the room with a broken heart…_

_End of Flashback_

Raven let the pain sink into her. It sank in every part of her body. But where it sunk in most, was her heart. She didn't move or make a sound. Everybody was out of the tower except for her and Starfire. Raven wondered what was wrong with Starfire since she wanted to be alone. Starfire never wanted to be alone. Raven was starting to worry about her. Raven took one last look at the sky before walking downstairs to meet the others as they came back…..

_**Chorus:  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love  
**_

Starfire sat on couch. She had already cried her heart out, but for some reason she was still crying. She heard footsteps, she thought everybody was gone by now. Raven walked into the room.

"Hey Star" Raven said and walked down the steps to the couch.

"Hey Raven" Starfire said as she wiped her tears away.

"Why are you crying?" Raven asked, a little tone of worry in her voice. Starfire smile and shook her head.

"It's nothing, nothing at all… Friend Raven why have you been crying?" Starfire questioned and Raven was sort of shocked. How could Starfire tell Raven was crying if Raven had a hood over her head and face?

"Um, I just had something in my eye that's all" Raven said and Starfire smile slightly.

"Ok friend Raven, I'm just gonna go upstairs then" Starfire said and walked out the room. Even the two people that were hurt most in the tower couldn't comfort each other….

_**  
Verse 2:  
In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly  
Why can't you see  
This love that's here for you inside of me  
Ohhh  
What do I have to do  
For you to notice this  
You look at her with love  
With me it's just friendship  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you  
**_

Raven walked up to her, she laid her head on her pillow and feel asleep….

_In her dream…._

_Raven was searching for something that wasn't real…. She was searching for Cyborg's love for her… Raven found Cyborg standing on the roof…._

"_Hey Cyborg! What are you doing here?" Raven questioned as she walked beside him. "I just came to see the view and wait for you to come up here…. Because I know you always go up here" Cyborg explained and Raven blushed._

"_You are so kind" Raven said _

"_I know I am" Cyborg said and smiled. _

"_I love you Raven" _

"_I love you too Cyborg" Raven said and they were so close to each other… Raven could feel Cyborg's lips right near hers…. It was coming… They both leaned in closer… They were just an inch apart, before…_

"RAVEN SLEEPY HEAD WAKE UP!" Beast Boy shouted as he pounded on her door.

"The more you pound, the more I'll sleep" Raven snapped and got up out of her bed. She walked across the room and opened the doors. Beast Boy had been leaning on the door, so he fell into her room.

"Ha! Serves you right for waking me up" Raven said coldly and tapped her foot on the ground.

"So what did you wake me up for?"

"We're all gonna watch a movie, do you wanna come?" Beast Boy questioned and Raven sighed.

"I guess I'll come" Raven said and walked off towards the common room.

"You should let me love you Raven" Beast Boy said and sighed before walking off after her….

_**Chorus:  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love **_

Starfire sat on the couch while watching Robin and his so called 'girlfriend' sort of make out. They were both laughing and it was getting on Starfire's nerves. She was about to scream. She could barely hear the music because of the loud giggles and laughs that were coming from Robin and his girlfriend. Starfire calmed herself down and smiled at Robin. Robin looked at her and smiled back. He had no idea that he had broke her heart. Starfire turned back to movie leaving her pain behind her…. For just a moment she wished that she could be peacefully. She wished that she could be in Robin's arms instead of that-that piece of crap girl.

"STOP YOU GUYS WE CAN'T EVEN HEAR THE MOVIE!" Beast Boy screamed at Robin and his girlfriend. They both blushed and stopped what they were doing….****

Bridge:  
What do you see in her  
You don't see in me (don't see in me)  
Boy you're so hard to believe  
Why do you show her love  
But there's none for me  
Boy you don't make sense to me  
Cause I don't have much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you

Raven sat right next to Starfire. She could see her gaze was towards Robin and his girlfriend. Raven wasn't really caring about Starfire and her problems, she had problems of her own. She watched as Bumble Bee and Cyborg sat together, their arms linked. She had covered her face with her hood just in chase that she started to break down. She couldn't afford for the others to see her crying. She was hardly even paying attention to the movie. Cyborg's eyes were full of love for Bumble Bee and towards Raven, Cyborg only looked at her as a **friend **and nothing more. What did he see in Bumble Bee anyways? Boys were always so hard to believe. It was probably because Raven had nothing to offer Cyborg. So what? Wasn't everything Raven had good enough for Cyborg? Suddenly the movie had ended and the time was gone from Raven's grasp….****

Chorus:  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love

Boy you're so hard to believe

Raven and Starfire were the only ones who still sat on the couch. Everybody else had gone to their rooms or out for a late dinner.

"Are you gonna be alright Starfire?" Raven asked and Starfire was confused. Did Raven know that she was in love with Robin?

"What do you mean friend Raven?"

"I know what happened this morning and I just want to make sure that you're okay" Raven explained and Starfire nodded.

"I'll be fine, and you Raven, will you be okay?"

"You don't have to worry about me because I know that I'll be fine!" Raven said and they laughed together. They were still hurt inside, but having that somebody to cheer you up does the trick…

_**The End**_

A/N: Did you like it? Kinda of a weird ending, but that's okay! Please tell me what you think, and I'll improve on it! Haha okay whatever! So till next story! C ya!

Hopeless Forever


	11. Starfire's Parents Part 2

**Starfire's Parents Part 2 **

It had only been a couple hours since Robin had left Starfire to sleep. Starfire's eyes snapped open searching for something that wasn't there**** Robin wasn't there. Where was he? Starfire got up and walked out the doors. There was no sound in the tower. She needed to talk to him. She walked to the common room. She was so sure that she would find him there, but nobody was there. She walked back upstairs only to bump into her parents.

"What the heck are you doing up and walking around _alone _for Starfire?" Her mother questioned in a harsh tone.

"I am looking for Robin, have you seen him mother or father?" Starfire asked and both her parents shook their heads.

"Don't even think about getting close to him Starfire, you are not permitted to see him." Nightlight snapped

"I am allowed to make my own decisions! Understand because right now you both are being big 'stupid heads' as in the Earth term!" Starfire shouted and stomped off to her room.

**_ I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)_**

Starfire sat in her room, tears slowly coming down her face. It had only been an hour since her "big" fight with her parents. Before her fight, she had had some pain her arm, but had decided to ignore it not knowing that it was deadly. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was old enough to make up her own mind right? There was a knock light on the door.

"Yes who is there?" Starfire asked and wiped away the tears.

"It's Raven."

"Oh come in." Starfire said and smiled. Raven opened the door and stepped in. She was wearing her usual clothes, but somehow looked a little different then she used too.

"You changed… Is something wrong?" Starfire questioned and Raven shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong… I just want to talk." Raven said and Starfire went blank. Everything disappeared from sight. She looked around. Where was Raven? Where was her room? Where was she?

**_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_**

"Hello? Does anyone know where I am?" Starfire yelled into the darkness. No answer… Starfire knew there wouldn't be.

"Please? Tell me where I am." Starfire tried again, but still no answer. Starfire fell to her knees. Tears falling down her face. Then there were footsteps. Starfire brought her head up slowly and looked at who was coming towards her. It was a ghost… Wasn't it?**__**

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

Starfire looked around. What was going on? She didn't understand. She looked around and looked for a familiar face, but there was nothing to be found.****

"If you keep living like this, you'll never be happy." A voice… Starfire looked around… What was going on?

_"You'll never live." _A different voice, she didn't understand.

**"You'll be a princess that is unhappy forever." A third voice. **

"No I won't!" This time it was her own voice. She was falling, but who was there to save her? Nobody… She had done this to herself.

**_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_**

"Star?" Robin knocked on her door and when there was no response, he pushed open the door and saw that Starfire was sleeping on the ground. He picked up a pillow and placed it under her head and then took her blanket and placed it gently over her.

"Don't worry Star; I'll take care of this." Robin placed a kiss gently on her forehead and moved out of her room to find her parents. He opened the door and looked as Starfire's parents sat there talking in hushed voices.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sunlight questioned and shook her head as she pointed to the door. "You know the way out."

Robin stood his ground. "Why don't you leave her alone?"

"She is my daughter! I will never leave her alone!" Sunlight said and her eyes glowed a bright green.

"Get out of this tower. You don't deserve Star." Starfire's parents stood where they were. "If you don't get out… We'll have to forcefully make you get out." Robin said as the doors opened up to show Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Starfire's parents shook their heads and looked at each other.

"Let's just have you know, that this is not the last you will see of us." Robin shook his head as they both flew out the window in disgust. They didn't even bother to bring their bags. Robin thanked the team members for acting like they were going to hurt Starfire's parents, but they had never even thought of it.

He ran off to Starfire's room and opened the door.

"Starfire-" He saw her body splashed out against the floor. Her limbs spread everywhere. He gasped and picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed.

" Rae come here!" He screamed and she came running.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Starfire… Something's wrong with Starfire."**__**

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

"Oh my god… What happened?" Sweat was dripping on her face as the two looked at her. Raven used her powers to try and heal Starfire, but there was no response. Raven looked at Robin who was looking hopeful.

"So is she going to be okay?"

"I'm sorry Robin… She's – she's gone." **__**

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you 

_"Starfire… Starfire, I always wanted to meet you here." _

_"Who are you?" Starfire questioned to the voice. _

_"I'm your biggest fan! The names _ _Casey__." _

_"_ _Casey__." Starfire repeated and looked at her. "Where am I?" _

_"Heaven silly!" _

_"What am I doing here?" _

_"You died." _

_"What?" _

_"You're dead." _

_"How?" Starfire questioned. _

_"I don't know everything… I just know I've wanted to meet you since forever!" _ _Casey__ stuck out her hand and Starfire gladly accepted it. She took the girls hand and walked towards a bright light. _

_"Where are we going?" _

_"We're going away – forever." _

_"But I don't want to go away forever." Starfire answered and _ _Casey__ looked at her puzzled. _

_"Not forever just that you'll never see your friends until they die." _

_"But that's not what I want!" _

_"We don't always get what we want…" _ _Casey__ trailed off and gave Starfire's hand a tug. "C'mon, people are waiting for you." _

_"Who?" _

_"Just some people… _ _Judy_ _Jessica_ _Mimi_ _Allie_ _David_ _Damon__… Those people, my friends here. They've always wanted to meet you." _

_"Why am I here _ _Casey__? I had the perfect life, how did I die?"****_

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be 

"No – no – no, that can't be true. Raven try again!"

"I can't do anything Robin! I'm not God or something!" Raven spat out. "I'm – I'm sorry."

Robin let himself cry. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Why hadn't he known that she was dying – or dead? "I can't believe she's gone."

"I can't believe this is good-bye." Raven spoke up and looked at Starfire's limp body. The color was drained out of it. Raven shook her head and pulled her hood over her head. She started to cry and she fell against the bed near Starfire's body. "You were my best friend." Raven confessed but knew it was too late to say things like that.

It was then that she found the dart in the back on Starfire's arm. She took it out and raised it in her hand. She knew what it was, it was a dart from Starfire's parents. They hadn't meant to do it, but they did it. They had killed her. It was meant for her to just be passed out so they could take her home. But it really had been poisonous and when it had hit Starfire's skin and got into her body, she had died a couple of hours after that.

She should have known. Starfire's parents didn't know that if they had done that and she didn't get any medical treatment, she would die and now Starfire was gone… Gone from this world.

"Her parents did this." Raven told Robin and he looked up at her.

"What?"

"Here I'll explain. Let's go find Beast Boy and Cyborg." Raven exited the room, but Robin lingered in the room for a little longer.

"I love you so much Starfire… As and forever… I just wish you didn't have to go." Robin started to cry again, this was the only time he allowed himself too. "Good-bye my love."

And with that he left her alone in the room, making his way to go and find out what had killed his only light. And he would get revenge on whoever did it.

The End

A/N: Sorry, I was in a very depressed mood, so this is why the end of this story is so depressing. SORRY! Please review and I'm sorry that this took so long! NO THERE IS NOT ANY MORE TO THIS STORY... SORRY AGAIN! Okay, well until next time!


End file.
